(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic timepiece provided with an analogue display, comprising at least one quartz resonator constituting the time base and at least two motors a first one of which serves to drive continuously the time display elements of the timepiece, and the second one of which serves to drive, on request, elements which display supplementary data, said first motor being coupled to a simple integrated circuit.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The known quartz timepieces having an analogue display comprise at least one quartz resonator the frequency of which is electronically divided to provide the input frequency, generally situated between 0.5 and 0.05 Hz, of at least one stepping motor. The integrated circuit interposed between the quartz resonator and the motor is a well known circuit which can be produced in large quantities, and consequently at a very low cost.